The Quad
These rps take place in the Quad at Hogwarts. Mary, Teresa, & Ferlen August 7, 2012 Mary put a hand on Teresa's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, I've got to go to class. Hang in there, okay?" She hurried away as the clock struck the hour. Teresa lifted her head to watch her go, then buried her head in her arms on the table, tears in her eyes. Walking by, he would see Teresa crying. He would walk up, and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey Teresa...what's wrong?" Teresa lifted her head to see Ferlen. She made an effort to calm herself a little. "It's j-just my cat. She's been missing for days and Mary and I c-can't find her anywhere. We think..." She trembled and didn't finish the sentence. He would nod, and fold his arms around her, drawing her into a hug. Teresa's body shook with sobs, but within minutes she had calmed herself down more. She wiped her face on her sleeve. "T-Thanks," she murmured, managing a small smile. He would softly rub her back as she cried, just being there for her, trying to comfort her. When she calmed down, he would step back nodding. "No problem. Just in case, when and where did you last see her, and what's her name?" Teresa looked at her hands. "In the Gryffindor common room, five evenings ago. She's called Echo. She's a black-and-white tuxedo cat with green eyes." He would nod kindly. "Alright, well I'll keep an eye out for her just in case then." Teresa smiled sadly and stood up. "I guess that's all we can do." Her eyes softened a little. "But really, thanks." He would nod. "There's still hope." Teresa nodded. "Oh, and while you're here... I heard about Karith's trial. I'm really sorry." His face would fall. "Yeah....I...I'm not sure what to think." Teresa looked Ferlen in the eye. "I can't imagine how you must feel. But whatever happens, you will get through this. Nothing can tear you down." He would let out a sigh, and nod. "I hope your right." He would give her a smile, then turn to walk away. Teresa watched him for a moment, then called. "Hey, Ferlen, wait." She walked up to him and stood at his side. "Remember what I said in the hospital wing. Let me know if I can do anything, okay?" A gust of wind would blow in their faces, and their hair flew back with the force. Ferlen could clearly see the compassion and lingering sorrow in Teresa's eyes. He would give her a smile, then nod. "Thanks Teresa...I really appriciate that. I will let you know. ...and I'll see what I can do about finding your cat too." Teresa smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you in class." She turned and walked away, heading away from the castle towards the forest. Later... He would be sitting and waiting for Teresa, holding her black and white cat in his arms. Teresa saw Ferlen with her cat. Her jaw dropped in shock and her eyes lit up. "Echo!" She ran over, dropping her bag as she sat down next to Ferlen, stroking her cat. "You're safe!" She looked at Ferlen, eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you so much, Ferlen! Where'd you find her?" He would blush, then wave his hand vaguely. "Oh...around. She seems quite happy to see you." He would give her a smile. Teresa briefly wondered by Ferlen was being so vague, then decided she didn't care. If her cat was safe, nothing else mattered. She couldn't stop smiling. "Really, thank you! How can I ever repay you?" He would smile. "No problem. Don't worry about repaying me. Just don't lose that smile." He would turn to walk off. Teresa gave him a quick, tight hug, then walked away. Echo wrapped herself around Ferlen's leg, purring, before following her. Category:Locations Category:Mary Waters Category:Teresa Black Category:Ferlen Black